Kame no Kara Kitsune
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: A legacy. A myth. One man with the power to reshape the world, except he doesn't know it yet. The mysterious blond vanishes for nearly a decade, only to take the world by storm. Literally


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry.

Challenge: The god of creation and destruction.

*story start*

* * *

*North Eastern Konoha*

"Lets end this little bastard tonight." a nameless civilian yelled as the impromptu mob chased after the child with various farming and agriculture tools.

"S-screw you! I'm to awesome to be caught!" the blond kid in a white shirt and black shorts taunted them while blood leaked from his sliced cheek, but was stopped by the 5 meter minimum wide river.

"Good luck with running demon. It's either us, or the river. So we'll choose for you!" a green vested teen with a tantō yelled as he thrusted the blade into his shoulder. Several other people joined in by smashing the blunt ends of their spades, hoes, or other similar tools.

"B...bite Me..." the child wheezed out before the five year old collapsed from the wounds and exhaustion.

"What should we do with him now? The ANBU are going to show up soon?" one of the civilian dressed people asked before a ninja dressed adult grabbed the blond by his bloodied shirt, and cast him into the intense body of water.

"Now lets hurry out of here before they show up." Each member of the mob agreed as they rapidly left the crime scene, leaving only a small puddle of blood on the rivers edge.

*Several hours: Countless leagues away*

 **"Kid." a deep voice asked as the blond's limp form approached a cluster of swirling eddies.**

"..."

 **"Kid!" the voice repeated in an irritated tone as the body was** **sucked into the vortexes and dropped into a colossal subterranean cavern that was easily 100 metres below the surface.  
**

 **"Oh Kami damn it!" the voice yelled as crimson fire like energy consumed him and formed a single tailed kitsune puppeteered him to superhero landing on the cold basalt stone.**

"Whats... going on?" Naruto asked as the red energy sealed his wounds before receding into his navel.

 **"Your stupid self got thrown into a river, and nearly drowned us both. Right now we're trapped underneath what's probably the ocean." a voice reprimanded him as they stood next to the waterfall.**

"What do you mean? Why are those swords in that rock over there?" the blond Uzumaki asked as he looked at the twin fish shaped swords trapped in the rocks.

 **"You're more interested in those swords then a powerful and mighty voice speaking literally inside of your head?" said voice inquired as the child approached the pedestaled weapons.**

"Well kinda. I mean you might just be me craziness, but those swords are shiny and real looking." the Uzumaki pointed out while looking at the pedestal.

 **"Ahri no Kitsune is not a figment of a childs imagination." Ahri declared in exasperation at his statement.**

"Well Ahri-chan, I'm gonna grab that swords!" the child exclaimed as he went to grab both handles with each hand.

 **"Wait! Don't-" Ahri tried to say before he grabbed the handles and** **everything went dark.**

*Watery Void*

 **"-touch that. Great, looks like someone placed a curse on it." Ahri declared as the black haired miko dressed kitsune walked from the** **darkness and stood next to him.**

"So that's what you look like. Do you know where we are right now?" the blond asked her while he eyed the area where the 'sky' met the 'ground'.

 **"Of corse not. I got dragged in here with you. But it seems like we're in some pocket dimension likely caused from touching the sword." Ahri theorized before an armoured entity appeared wielding two swords with each looking like 1/2 of a fishes skeleton.**

 _"Greetings travellers, my name is Karei. I am the keeper of the Hiramekarei. Have you come to lie claim on these twin sabres?" the scale mailed brunette with a turtle back plating inquired as she stabbed both of the swords into the ground side by side to form the weapons standard form._

"Sure! What do I do?" the eager blond asked her while approaching the twin handles of the weapon.

 **"You're not going to ask her any questions Naruto? Like 'Where are we,' or 'How do we get out of here?' " Ahri yelled at the blond examining the two blades.**

"I don't care. So what do I do Karei-chan?" the uzumaki asked the turtle shelled girl.

 _"You aren't going to question why I hold these swords, or why do I have a Sanbi styled shell?" Karei declared rhetorically while pointing to her grey and dark red back plate._

"Nope! Now what do I do?" The kid repeated his question to her.

 _"Damn, and I had an entire speech about the Third War and everything. Fine. To see if you are worthy, try to pick up the Hiramekarei. But if you're not destined to while it-" Karei monologued before the Uzumaki hoisted the weapon up, and resting them on his shoulders._

"What now do I do?" Naruto questioned the irritated keeper.

 _"Let me finish! Because if you were not worthy to wield the swords then you would spend eternity trapped within it." Karei continued causing Ahri to slap the back of his head."Honestly, you should teach your son better."_  
"This idiot isn't my son! I share no relation from him." Ahri denied her statement.

 _"But you both have whisker marks on your cheeks, and you've both entered here at the same time." Karei pointed out to the duo stared at their matching facial marks._

 **"T-thats because I was sealed inside of the boy for five year. So naturally my powers sept into him, and mutated his genome to mirror sections of mine." Ahri denied her by holding her arms in an X pattern in front of her.**

 _"But if you have mutated his DNA to match your, wouldn't that technically make you his sibling or even parent?" Karei pointed out the kitsune themed Bijuu._

 **"Well, I mean... damn you. Just tell the boy what he needs to do with his swords." Ahri huffed as she turned away and slapped the kid with her fluffy tails.**

 _"Alright. Now tell me Naruto-san, do you you want to know why these swords and myself share a nautical theme?" the brunette inquired as she gestured towards her shell plated back._

"Nauty-cal? Wha's that? I'm just wondering why you're both fishy-like." the fishcake named kid stated with his weapon stood beside him.

 **"Nautical. It means oceanic based. I.E: water, fish, and turtles. But it does make me wonder why you remind me of my sister Isamu no Sanbi." Ahri no Kyubi pondered which caused the left orientated version of the modified katanas to glow a dark maroon.**

 _"My form is the composition of the Sanbi no kame and her last 'host' Rin Nohara. I don't remember much but Kirigakure no sato wanted to reclaim the Sanbi after the battle of Kannabi bridge and bound her to the Hiramekarei. Apparently Rin's chakra was stuck to Isamu's, so she was sealed in the weapon too. But then the weapon gained sentience like Samehada and I refuse to accept anyone less than the best." Karei boasted as a shrimp themed tail shot from her rear._

"Well I guess I'm worthy then! So what happens now?" the Uzumaki asked while picking back up his weapons.

 _"Me and your sister will spend the next ... decade or so properly training you before we return back to Konohagure no sato. Now lets exit this realm and begin your training." Karei explained as the area flashed white and everything vanished into the snowy white abyss._

*Konoha village: 15 years post Kyuubi attack*

"Its been quite a while hasn't it Ahri-chan, Samui-chan?" a shoulder length spiky blond asked as he adjusted his orange gi and dark purple turtle shell with twin handles sticking out of the top.

 **"It has. Are you excited to see Konoha Samui? I'm sure its very different from yours." the miko dressed kitsune inquired as she coiled her tailed around her waist.  
** "It is definitely... flatter than Kumo was. Its seems much ... hotter here." the bob cut blonde muttered as she adjusted her wrist bracings.

"Me too. I wonder what the others would think of it when they get here?" the spiky blonde questioned himself, before turning towards the noirette.

 **"Likewise. How long are they going to take to get here? Five, or seven days?" the kitsune lady asked as her ears vanished a a puff of smoke.**

"They said they're seven days by foot and five days running. Now lets go talk to the Hokage. It'll kinda makes step 7 through 10 slightly harder if we aren't registered." the blond explained as he placed his hands on the girls shoulders, causing them to flash away in orange light.

*Hokage towers*

*Knock* *knock* *Knock*

"Enter." the aged leader called out as he adjusted his triangular hat as the doors swung open and an oddly dressed trio entered his office. A spiky blond in a orange gi, a black haired miko, and a blonde in Kumo themed combat garbs.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, may we have a seat?" the obvious leader rhetorically asked the noirette and other blonde flanked the right and left of his seat.

"Go ahead, now I'm only going to ask this once. Who are you, and why are you here?" The elderly kage demanded in a tone that echoed that of an experienced war veteran.

"I see your will hasn't dulled with age, so I'll get straight to the point. I want headbands for myself and my five comrades." he declared without breaking eye contact with the leader.

"Why should I? You're an unknown variable and you're asking me to allow six possible threats enter my village. So you see my problem." The sandaime answered as he singled to his stationed guards.

"I do, which is why I bring incentives. Hold your ANBU back while I demonstrate my abilities." the turtle shelled teen explained as he held his hands parallel horizontally to each other and slowly began siphoning moisture from the air to form a micro typhoon in his palm.

 **"Each member of our group contains a rare bloodline pertaining to an element. _Taifūton(Typhoon_ _release)_ , and _Jigokuton(hellfire release)_ to name some." Ahri explained as she formed a ball of hellish coloured flames exploded from her digits and danced between her hands.**

"So you're group would bring theoretically six formerly unknown bloodlines into our village, or is there anything else you feel like adding?" the Hokage asked while the teens dispersed their respective elements.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that. So do you accept?" the blond asked him with a smirk stretched across his mug.

"Alright, this is the deal. You, and your five other friends will be elected as probationary ninjas under the care of one Jonin, and one ANBU ninja. The ANBU will be escorting you towards your current residence. She will give you a form to fill out, and submit. Any and all orders that your supervisors give will be followed to the Tee. Any signs that any of you may be a threat to the village, you will be dealt with so fast that the only thing you'll remember is seeing the inside of your own head." Hiruzen promised as the mentioned ANBU dropped down with the papers in hand.

"Thank you NEKO, now follow her and she'll show you to your housing. Your Jonin instructor is currently awaiting you at your house. Do not keep her waiting." Hiruzen declared as the purple haired, cat masked ninja gave them each a forum.

 _"Please complete these papers by tomorrow, and return them to either myself or Hokage-sama. Now each of you, place a hand on on me and I will take you to the house." NEKO declared as each of them touched her or someone touching her.  
_

"Good evening Hokage-sama!" The blond mock saluted before the group vanished in a swirl of leaves.

*Former Senju Compound*

"Swanky~. So where are we?" the blond asked as he sat down in the middle of the living room three piece couch.  
 _"We are currently inside of the former Senju compound. This is the only free housing in Konoha. Every secret has been cleared out so do not bother looking. Now please state your full legal names." NEKO demanded as he sat his shell on the table, then stared her in the eye slits._

"Alright, as long as you tell us yours _Neko-san_." the blond responded, causing her to finger her blades handle and him to grab his shells twin handles.

 _"Fine." Neko muttered as they both released their weapons._ "My name is Yugao Uzuki, so now talk."  
 **"Fair. My name is Ahri Otsutsuki, and she's Samui Sandā." The miko dressed girl answered as the large chested blonde waved her hand.**

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki Hōzuki. Descendant of Nidaime Mizukage, and current wielder of Hiramekarei." Naruto exclaimed as he extracted the fish themed knives from the Kame shell sheath.

"Hey Yugi, are the brats here yet?" a spiky purple haired lady asked she walked into the living room wearing an orange semi-transparent night gown.

"We're here, but I wouldn't say were brats. I'd more so say we're... swords masters." Naruto corrected as Samui unsealed twin swords with electricity arcing between its prongs, and Ahri unsealed a massive war-hammer and battle connected by nigh invisible wire.

"But you can just call us the Neo Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū(Neo Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)." Naruto explained as an explosion went off behind them.

"Damn, that was kinda cool. What's your name, and why do 'ya three have those swords?" Anko asked them while sitting in the chair across from them.

"Thanks, I've practiced that for a couple weeks-I mean Yeah it was. My name's Naruto, inheritor of the Nana densetsu no ken(Seven Legendary swords). What's your name spiky?"Naruto asked as Ahri and Samui sealed away their weapons and Naruto re-sheathed his twin modified katana.

"Names Anko Mitarashi, and it looks like I'm your new sensei. I've got lots of stuff planned but thats for tomorrow. Come on Yugi, it's late and I'm not going to bed alone. You guys can take the empty rooms beside ours. I think their sound proofed but make sure you guys have earmuffs." Anko declared as she dragged the fully armoured ninja out of the room.

"Lets get ourselves situated. I'll take the room besides hers, and you guys can join me." Naruto proposed to them, which earned him a flame covered hand to the face.

 **"I told you we're not doing a threesomes yet. Now Samui, take any room you want. I'm gonna _talk to_ Naruto for tonight." Ahri promised as she smashed his turtle shell on his head before dragging his limp form into the bedroom.**

*Flashback: Kirigakure no sato: XX years ago*

"So whats the mission sensei?" a figure in a full ninja clothing with layers of treated leather armour asked as he sat atop a circular building, with his silhouette illuminated by the full moon.

 ** _"Yagura is currently in possession of a large portion of my chakra. I want you to locate him and eliminate him." a female explained as he drew his twin swords and leapt into the darkness of the house._**

 _"If he's in possession of her chakra for to long, he will descent further into insanity which will result in thousands more dying." a second female voiced as he entered the large towers opened window._

"Hai, I will. Ninja's are quiet. Stealthy and work in the cloak of darkness." he whispered to himself as he approached the sleeping dirty blond ninja, and scissor style decapitated them.  
 **"** _Excellent, now hurry and leave. MIST wil_ ** _l be showing up soon to check up on their leader. In the confusion, I want you to enter the prison camp and lead spark the revolt." the voice commanded him as he vanished in a flash of azure light._**

*Kiri bloodline prison camp*

"Hey, is there any one in back there?" A dark clothed figure asked as he opened the dimly lit cell, while looking around it.

"What do you want? Your not the usual people who deliver the meals." the whit haired girl muttered from the back corner as she repeatedly stabbed the wall with a bone shank.  
"Look, I'm just a guy with some swords who's trying to right some wrongs a guy did. If you want, I'll get you out of here and bring you to a less bad place." He offered as he approached her with an extended hand.

"How do I know you aren't lying. Just like him." the girl questioned, causing him to pull down his face mask and revealed his whisker marks.  
"You don't, You'll just have to trust me. My names Naruto, whats yours?" he asked as she eyed his hand, before taking it.  
"... Tsubaki kaguya. It's nice to meet you Naruto-sama."

*End*


End file.
